


He's fine. He'll be fine.  He'd be fine.

by Star_fighter111



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dead Aunt May, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, peter parker is lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_fighter111/pseuds/Star_fighter111
Summary: Peter Parker is fine... hopefully.





	He's fine. He'll be fine.  He'd be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Spider-Man fanfic so PLEASE don't be harsh, of course you can give me constructive criticism because that's good and all. I'm probably going to fail miserably at this and I'm gonna regret posting this.

Peter knew he was going to get bullied.  It wasn't that bad.  Sure, he got pushed into lockers.  And sure, he got tripped a few time.  And yeah okay, he was name called.  But that never really mattered to him.  He was alive and he was here.  He wasn't okay _okay_ but he was fine.  He never complained about anything so why should he complain about some school bullies?  He made this far, right?   Sure, he's smart and all but he's not smart when it comes to taking care of himself.  He'll eat well and drink water but he'd take almost all the weight on others peoples shoulders and put it on him. 

He's fine. He'll be fine.  He'd be fine. 

Well, that was when his Aunt May was fine.  She was fine in the morning, until she wasn't.  Peter was at school, he was basically the shy kid, maybe because what happened when he was 6 .  No one really cared about him except for Harry.  And Flash but only to make fun of him.  Then he got a call from the PA system telling people to go to the office.   The principle said, "You have a call."  Something in his eyes was yelling out I'm sorry.  And Peter was scared. 

He's fine.  

He went to answer the phone with a, "Hello, this is Peter Parker."  The other line started, "I need you to come to the hospital now.  It's about your Aunt, May."  Peters world was breaking slowly as the word got into his head. 

He might be fine.

He ran out of there. (before signing out.)  Once he got to the hospital he wanted to get to his Aunt as soon as possible.  Panting going to the person behind the desk he asked, "W-where is my Aunt.  May."  The person behind the desk said, "702 second floor."  He nodded before running there.  Walking when he found the door he wondered what he'd find in there.  Someone dead or hurt?  Unconscious?  Conscious?  What would the eyes look like?  Would they be fine?  Would they be in pain?  What would he look like?  

He'll be fine?

He finally got the courage to go in and saw a doctor.  The doctor said, "Your her nephew?"  Peter nodded before a hand was placed on his shoulder, it felt like pity.  Why?  He could only guess and he looked for any other possible outcome but none came alive but one.  It wasn't a good one.  It was the most painful one.  The doctor continued, "She was here because her appendix burned and she didn't get help soon enough. She doesn't have a lot of time left since the fluids in her appendix is spreading."  Peter looked at her Aunt desperately thinking this is a dream nightmare.  Peters Aunt said, "Forget about me.  It was bound to happen, live your life.  I'm sorry."  With that, she looked asleep with her eyes open.  

 

He'd be fine... hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, is it good? Needs work? I'm just a 13 year old girl, I really only write these to get my thoughts off things. I swear, I didn't intend to make it that depressing. I wanted a hurt/comfort with Tony Stark and Steve Rogers in it and then I got this idea. AHHHH!!! I should never write angst, I almost made myself cry. ALMOST!


End file.
